PCBs are used to support and electrically connect electronic components. Some PCBs employ embedded metal coins in order to remove the large amounts of heat generated by the electronic components, particularly in high frequency applications. In current embedded coin production, a full panel of dielectric material is in a hybrid configuration with a full panel of high frequency material. This design, however, can include a great deal of expense due to the large amount of high frequency material used.